Confesiones
by Crystalina M
Summary: [Intercambio por el II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Para jacque-kari!] Hay secretos que no podemos guardarnos para siempre. Verdades que si no las confesamos, sentimos que nos asfixian con su peso. Sentimientos que por más que nos esforcemos en ocultar, en algún momento nos desbordan. ¿Encontrarán ellos el valor para sincerarse? [Yamakari, Takimi, Ioriyako].
1. I

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic forma parte del intercambio por el segundo aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8. Es la primera vez que intento escribir a más de dos personajes, y la primera vez que ocupo a la mayoría de ellos, por lo que me costó bastante; pero también disfruté, fue una buena experiencia.

Principalmente Yamakari, con una buena dosis de Takimi y un toque de Ioriyako.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

**CONFESIONES**

_ Para jacque-kari_

* * *

_Hay secretos que no podemos guardarnos para siempre._

_Verdades que si no las confesamos, _

_sentimos que nos asfixian con su peso._

_Sentimientos que por más que nos esforcemos en ocultar,_

_en algún momento nos desbordan__._

* * *

**I**

* * *

La vio abrirse paso entre la gente que caminaba por el parque esa mañana de primavera. Su manera de andar era grácil, tan delicada que sus pies apenas parecían tocar el suelo; la brisa suave hacía bailar su cabello y la falda del uniforme que vestía se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos. Ella irradiaba cierta armonía, contrastando con el tumulto de personas que chocaban torpemente unas con otras, apresuradas por llegar a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo o estudio. Mientras la veía acercarse no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Siempre le pasaba eso. Era lo que ella provocaba en él.

Cuando la muchachita llegó junto a la banca donde el joven se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un cerezo, se paró frente a él, quien solamente atinó a levantar el rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

—Hola —saludó sonriente ella, depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de él—. Siento la demora; ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

—No mucho —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa, no una tan efusiva como la que le ofrecía ella, pero no por eso menos cálida.

Con un gesto la invitó a sentarse a su lado, ella accedió de inmediato. Él giró su cuerpo, acomodándose para tenerla enfrente y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Te extrañé —susurró ella. Su tono fue muy bajito, pero él pudo escucharlo.

—Y yo a ti —dijo él igualando su tono de voz; con la vista clavada en aquella mano, pequeñita si la comparaba con las suyas.

Y ella pudo notar la intranquilidad en él.

Juguetearon entrelazando sus manos en medio de ellos, acariciándolas, estrechándolas, moviendo unos contra otros sus dedos. Ninguno de los dos habló, se mantuvieron en esa posición por eternos minutos. El denso silencio los envolvió haciéndose segundo a segundo más insoportable.

De repente ella se inclinó y apoyó su frente en el hombro de él.

—No podemos seguir así, Hikari —suspiró Yamato.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, manteniéndose quietita en su lugar. Ya sabía lo que seguiría; últimamente aquél era un tema recurrente entre ellos. Cada vez que se encontraban terminaban hablando de lo mismo.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, decidió continuar:

—Ya es tiempo. No debemos seguir esperando.

—Solo un poco más —suplicó.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. —La exasperación lo asaltó, volteó hacia el frente provocando que Hikari se enderezara—. Y cada vez veo ese momento más lejano.

»No quiero seguir escondiéndome.

»Estoy harto de que cada vez que voy a esperarte a la salida del colegio y me encuentro con Taichi, tenga que poner a mi hermano como excusa para que no sospeche.

Hikari agachó la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula. Él volvió su rostro hacia ella y pudo ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Se apresuró a estrecharla entre sus brazos y fue entonces que el llanto de ella se intensificó. Se sentía una tonta por eso, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Y él detestaba esa maldita capacidad suya para hacerla llorar. Aún recordaba con claridad la primera vez que había provocado sus lágrimas, cuando ambos eran niños, aquella mañana que Myotismon invadió Odaiba.

—Ya no llores, por favor.

—Lo siento. Yo… —Enjugó su llanto—. Solo te pido un poco más de paciencia. Te prometo que en cuanto sea el momento oportuno hablaré con mi hermano.

—No —sentenció aferrándose con más fuerza al menudo cuerpo de ella—. Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

Hikari se separó lo suficiente de él como para mirarlo a la cara. Su novio tenía el rostro serio, afligido. Intentó protestar, pero él se lo impidió.

—Entiéndelo. Esta situación me está desbordando. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí mirar a Taichi a la cara sin sentirme un miserable por ocultarle lo nuestro.

—Está bien, se lo diremos —suspiró resignada. Pero luego agregó con decisión—: Juntos.

»Pero antes déjame sondearlo y asegurarme de que no le va a dar un síncope —rió intentando sonar divertida, pero Yamato sólo esbozó una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa. Eso hizo que ella se sintiera peor.

—¡Eh! —Colocó una mano en su mejilla para que él la mirara a los ojos—. ¿Te parece? —La pregunta fue casi una súplica.

Él tomó nuevamente su mano y la besó sentidamente. Luego le hizo un pequeño gesto en señal de asentimiento. No estaba del todo conforme, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía obtener de ella en ese momento.

Ella miró su reloj: le quedaban los minutos justos para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

—Ya debo irme... —anunció con un dejo de tristeza—. Nos vemos luego. —Acomodó su mochila en su hombro y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él, tomándola por sorpresa, la asió del brazo volviéndola a sentar y se lanzó contra su boca. Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, mas poco a poco fue entregándose a ese suave pero profundo beso que Yamato le brindaba. Él era así: un chico de pocas, muy pocas palabras bonitas; pero que siempre encontraba la manera de expresarse y demostrarle lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

—Adiós —dijo él al terminar, con sus rostros aún a escasos centímetros.

—Adiós —farfulló ella con las mejillas encendidas.

La vio alejarse de la misma forma que la vio llegar, hasta que se perdió entre la gente. Sólo que esta vez no sonrió.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con los ojos tristes, sin mirar a un punto fijo. Hasta que un muchacho rubio la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Hikari! —gritó sonriente mientras corría hacia ella, quien volteó a observarlo.

—¿Cómo estás, Takeru? —saludó forzando una sonrisa. Él lo notó.

—Yo bien. Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Su tono denotaba su preocupación. Hikari suspiró con resignación: no podía fingir con Takeru, él la conocía perfectamente—. ¿No habías quedado hoy con mi hermano?

—Sí, nos vimos.

—¿Y entonces?

—Lo de siempre.

—Ah…, ya veo —dijo comprensivo—. Pero tienes que entenderlo: para él no es nada fácil ocultarle algo así a Taichi; es su amigo.

Hikari bajó la vista.

—Lo sé. Pero es que tengo miedo de que él no lo acepte, se enfade con Yamato y vuelvan a pelear como antes. Solo que ahora ya son mayores y las disputas no se solucionan tan fácilmente como cuando niños.

Takeru le puso una mano en su hombro, provocando que Hikari lo mirara a la cara.

—Si tú y mi hermano se quieren de verdad (estoy seguro que así es) y piensan seguir adelante con su relación, tarde o temprano Taichi tendrá que enterarse. Y es mejor que lo haga por boca de ustedes y no por alguien más; eso sería mucho peor. Entonces tu hermano sí se sentiría verdaderamente _traicionado_.

La muchachita miró con asombro y admiración a Takeru, agradeciendo al Cielo por tener a esa persona tan especial como amigo.

—¡Tienes razón! —No pudo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad, él se sorprendió pero no tardó en corresponder el gesto—. Muchas gracias, Takeru. Siempre tienes las palabras justas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

»Llamaré a Yamato para contarle que lo reconsideré: cuanto antes se lo digamos a mi hermano va a ser mejor. —En un movimiento arrebatado, rompió el abrazo pero sus manos no soltaron a su rubio amigo—. ¡Creo que mi fiesta de cumpleaños será la ocasión perfecta!

¿Así de simple? Sí, así de simple. Takeru tenía esa capacidad de convencer a Hikari con los argumentos más acertados y en muy corto tiempo.

—¡Esa actitud me gusta mucho más! Ahora corre si no quieres que te amonesten por llegar tarde a clase.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Y tú no vienes?

—Tengo otros planes —confesó con aire de misterio. Ella entornó sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de planes? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Ya te contaré —dijo risueño— ¡Saluda a los chicos de mi parte! —se despidió caminando a toda prisa en dirección contraria a la escuela.

* * *

—¡Gracias por su compra! ¡Que tenga un bonito día!

En cuanto la clienta abandonó el local, Miyako se dejó caer con pesadez en el asiento que había junto a la caja registradora. Lanzó un sonoro suspiró. La mañana recién comenzaba y ella ya estaba cansada del trabajo; y con solo pensar que aún le quedaba todo el día le daban ganas de llorar.

—¡Ah, ya no aguanto más! —se quejó—. Necesito vacaciones…

Iba a continuar protestando mentalmente de su desgracia, pero su atención se centró en la única persona que se encontraba en ese momento con ella, sentado al otro lado del mostrador: Iori, su mejor amigo. Lucía triste, o más bien preocupado.

—¿Tú no deberías estar camino a la escuela?

Iori encogió sus hombros.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada.

—Pues tu rostro dice todo lo contrario. Digo… No es que seas alguien muy jovial, casi siempre estás serio, pero… no sé. Estás _raro_.

—¡Que no me pasa nada! —exclamó irritado.

—Bien. ¡Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti! —espetó con enfado y se volteó a acomodar unos estantes.

El chico la observó en silencio. Se arrepintió al instante por haberle gritado. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle que lo que le sucedía era _ella_? ¿Que su estado de ánimo se debía a que no soportaba haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga?

—Me-me gusta… una chica —soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Miyako giró enseguida al escucharlo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Eso es genial, Iori! —exclamó dando un brinco y luego corrió a su lado.

»¡Tienes que decirme quién es la afortunada!

»¿La conozco?

»¿Es bonita? ¡Sí, seguramente es muy bonita!

»¿Ya te has declarado?

Y en ese momento él se arrepintió de haberse sincerado. Su rostro fue pasando por todos las tonalidades de rojo posibles, mientras ella seguía desvariando, haciendo preguntas y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¡Ya basta! —exigió muerto de vergüenza. Miyako le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, disculpándose e intentó guardar la compostura.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que su amiga no lo interrumpiría otra vez, respondió con seriedad:

—Sí, la conoces.

»Sí, es bonita. Muy bonita. —Agachó su mirada y Miyako le sonrió ampliamente, enternecida.

»Y no, aún no le he dicho nada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, perdiendo una vez más los estribos—. ¡¿Y qué esperas?!

—Es que… tengo miedo de que me rechace —confesó al tiempo que se encogía sobre el asiento como si quisiera desaparecer.

—¡Oh, Iori! Es normal que sientas miedo —dijo en tono comprensivo—, pero debes afrontarlo. A lo mejor ella también siente algo por ti y está esperando a que tú des el primer paso.

Iori apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento, considerando las palabras que le dirigía Miyako.

—¡Ah, el pequeño Iori está creciendo! —Le revolvió los cabellos con actitud maternal.

Ese comentario echó a perder toda la conversación.

—¡No me digas pequeño! —Se levantó y la miró furioso—. ¡Ya tengo dieciséis!

Ella retrocedió asustada por la repentina reacción del chico. Iori tomó sus cosas y se marchó a paso firme, dando un portazo al salir.

Recorrió gran parte del trayecto que lo llevaba al instituto hecho una furia.

El trato de Miyako para con él era una de las causas que le impedían juntar el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos. ¡Ella lo trataba como a un niño! ¿Tanto le costaba ver que ya había crecido?

Pero en algo tenía razón: debía decírselo. Después de todo, el chico es quien debe dar el primer paso siempre, ¿verdad?

¿Pero cómo? Si bien ahora había hecho un gran avance, el decirle que era ella la chica de la que se había enamorado era otro tema.

Debía encontrar la manera indicada para hacerlo, porque definitivamente no podía decírselo cara a cara. Tal vez si lo escribía… ¡Eso era! ¡Una carta! Le escribiría una carta a Miyako donde le podría decir todo sin necesidad de tartamudear y sin que ella lo interrumpiera.

* * *

Transitaba aquella sección de la biblioteca pública de Odaiba buscando con afán un libro de relatos cortos que le había recomendado su profesor de Literatura. Llevaba un buen rato en esa tarea y ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Sus ojos azules recorrían casi sin parpadear las interminables hileras de libros de las estanterías, hasta que finalmente logró divisarlo, perdido entre tantos otros libros.

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo tomándolo entre sus manos, una enorme sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

Takeru caminó hasta el salón y eligió una de las mesas que estaban libres. En ningún momento quitó los ojos de la portada de aquel libro, lo miraba embelesado, como si se tratara de su más preciado tesoro.

Se sentó y comenzó su lectura. Leía despacito, disfrutando cada párrafo, cada frase, como si degustara un sabroso chocolate.

Así transcurrieron las horas, hasta que de repente tuvo que detenerse en una frase que le recordó a _ella_. Y, como ocurría muchas de las veces que esa mujer se hacía presente en sus pensamientos, la inspiración lo invadió. Y tuvo la impetuosa necesidad de buscar en su mochila la libreta que llevaba siempre con él para momentos como ése. Porque sabía, así como todos los escritores —o aquellos que, como en su caso, aspiraban a serlo—, que la inspiración llegaba cuando quería, siempre sin avisar, y de igual manera se retiraba. Por lo tanto debía estar siempre preparado y así poder aprovecharla al máximo.

Tal era su concentración que por momentos parecía no prestar ni la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. «Cuando escribes me recuerdas a tu hermano —le decía su madre— pareces inaccesible, tan ajeno al mundo y a las personas que te rodean». Y él siempre le contestaba que no era tan así, que cuando él escribía era cuando más se compenetraba con el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Ya fuera una cálida habitación impregnada con el delicioso aroma de un café humeante, un bonito jardín de coloridas flores, o el parque de Odaiba repleto de niños jugando.

O simplemente cuando la veía a _ella_. Ahí era cuando la inspiración solía asaltarlo con frenesí. Pero claro, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escribir observándola en persona; porque nunca estaban solos cada vez que se encontraban, siempre estaban presentes sus amigos. No recordaba si alguna vez había podido compartir un momento íntimo con ella, intercambiar un par de palabras sin que alguien los interrumpiera. Tal vez sucedió en el Digimundo, cuando ambos eran unos niños, pero en ese entonces lo único que sentía por ella era amistad. En cambio ahora…

Unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, provocando que diera un respingo en su asiento.

—¿Qué…?

—Shh… —Unos labios rozaron sutilmente su oreja.

Sus músculos se tensaron y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Tal fue la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, que tuvo que tragar una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse, pero su estado empeoró al reconocer aquel perfume que tan memorizado tenía. ¡Era _ella_! No podía ser cierto. ¿En verdad estaba ahí?

—Adivina quién soy.

¡Sí, era _ella_! No estaba alucinando. Era su voz. Por más que ella hubiera intentado disfrazarla, no le sirvió: él la reconoció al instante.

—¡Mi-Mimi! —exclamó tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Tan obvia fui? —reprochó en un tono infantil, liberando al fin los ojos del chico, y enseguida él volteó a verla.

—No, no, no. Lo que pasa es que… —se apresuró a decir, pero en ese momento se acercó a ellos la bibliotecaria y con cara de pocos amigos les ordenó que hicieran silencio. A ambos no les quedó más opción que agachar la cabeza y asentir.

—Siento haberte causado problemas —susurró ella cuando la mujer se marchó.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó señalando la silla que estaba junto a él. Takeru asintió automáticamente—. Gracias. —Se sentó, y como si no fuera poca la distancia entre los asientos, Mimi acercó su silla a la del rubio aún más; lo que para él fue una dulce tortura. Se sentía acalorado y le parecía que las _mariposas_ en su estómago bailaban el Cancan.

—Eh… ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Mimi? —preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¡Ah, es verdad! Casi lo olvido —dijo apenas sobresaltándose—. Vine por un libro de cocina antiquísimo que necesito para mi curso. Como no logré encontrarlo en ninguna librería, mi papá me dijo que tal vez aquí podrían tenerlo.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre del libro? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, conozco cada sección de esta biblioteca.

—Se llama… Doña Petro o Prote no sé cuánto. —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar—. Pero no importa, lo busco luego —sentenció—. ¿Tú qué hacías? ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? —Se acercó más a él, con la intención de mirar el cuaderno que había sobre la mesa, pero Takeru se lo impidió, retirándolo de inmediato—. Oh, lo siento. No quise ser entrometida.

Al darse cuenta de su estúpida e infantil reacción y de lo que ésta provocó en la chica, se insultó de todas las maneras que su vocabulario le permitía. Tenía que hacer algo para enmendarlo.

—Versos —susurró avergonzado. Pero ella no alcanzó a entender.

—¿Eh?

Volvió a juntar valor para repetirlo.

—Sólo escribía… unos versos. Nada importante.

Mimi lo observó enternecida. No solo por lo que acababa de escuchar, sino también porque las mejillas de Takeru estaban completamente sonrojadas. No recordaba haberlo visto así alguna vez.

—¿De verdad? —Se mostró entusiasmada. A él le pareció ver sus ojos brillar, pero se convenció de que esta vez sí eran alucinaciones suyas—. ¿Me muestras?... Es decir: ¿leerías alguno para mí?

El muchacho rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella, su musa, le estaba pidiendo que le leyera los versos que habían sido inspirados por ella y escritos para ella.

—Es que yo… jamás se los enseñé a nadie —dijo esquivando la mirada de la castaña, haciendo que la suya vagara por el salón donde se encontraban.

Ella lo imitó.

—Ah, ya veo. Es porque aquí hay mucha gente. Entonces ya sé qué haremos —Lo tomó de la mano e hizo que se pusiera de pie—. Sígueme. —Guardó sus cosas por él y lo asió por todo el recinto hasta la salida.

—Aguarda, Mimi. ¿Qué…?

—Ya verás. Sólo sígueme.

* * *

El brillante sol de la tarde se colaba por entre las hojas de los cerezos, el ruido de la ciudad casi ni se podía escuchar desde allí.

Mimi y Takeru estaban prácticamente solos.

Desde que habían llegado, ella le insistió de mil maneras que le permitiera oír sus versos; y de otras tantas mil él se había negado. Pero no por mucho: cuando ella aparentemente se había dado por vencida, él abrió su cuaderno, dispuesto a leer. Es que ¿quién podría negarse a los dulces ojos suplicantes de Mimi?

Y así estuvieron por horas: él leyendo y ella escuchando atentamente; él sentado con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y ella tumbada sobre el regazo del rubio. O al revés.

Todo era tan natural, como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre.

Takeru creía que estaba en un sueño y temía despertar en cualquier momento. Mimi estaba fascinada por cada frase, cada palabra que pronunciaban los labios del chico. A ella, que quienes no la conocían tachaban de superficial, jamás le habían hablado del amor de esa manera.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en su departamento, intentando terminar un trabajo para la universidad, pero por más empeño que ponía en él no lograba concentrarse. Tenía su cabeza en Hikari… y en Taichi.

Ella había hablado con él hacía unos momentos. Le dijo que lo había pensado mejor y que estaba decidida a confesarle todo a su hermano en su fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería en dos semanas. Su voz se oía enérgica, animada; escucharla hablar así lo hizo sentirse bien en ese momento.

Pero ahora que realmente había conseguido que ella se decidiera —más bien que Takeru había conseguido que ella se decidiera—, comenzó a pensar en todas las reacciones posibles que podría tener Taichi al enterarse. Sabía perfectamente lo celoso y protector que podía llegar ser su amigo cuando se trataba de su _hermanita._

No quería un enfrentamiento con él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente al amor de Hikari si Taichi se interponía.

Ella era muy importante para él. Desde que habían comenzado a frecuentarse hacía casi un año su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Sonrió al recordar aquella noche de invierno en que ella lo había encontrado sentado en un banco del parque. Recordó lo miserable que se sentía en su soledad escogida por él mismo y sin embargo no había hecho nada por cambiar hasta que apareció ella.

—_¿Vale la pena, Yamato? —le preguntó esa vez. Su voz era bajita, apenas un susurro—. La soledad… ¿vale la pena?_

Y él se dio cuenta que no. La soledad no valía la pena.

No entendía cómo lo había hecho, pero esa noche Hikari lo leyó como un libro abierto; le dijo cosas de él que ni siquiera su propia persona lograba vislumbrar.

Ella se metió en su corazón sin siquiera pedir permiso, desde entonces éste había permanecido abierto, para todo aquél que quisiera entrar, pero en especial para ella. Por eso estaba decidido a no perder a Hikari por un berrinche de hermano celoso, como lo era Taichi. Él sabía perfectamente que si esa chica salía de su vida, significaría poner un cerrojo en su corazón mucho más impenetrable que el anterior.

¿Estaría bien depender así de alguien? No. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Así de importante era Hikari para Yamato.

* * *

**NOTA: **_¡Fin!..._

No, es mentira, jaja. Esta es solo la primera de dos partes.

_**Jacque**_, espero que hayas disfrutado algo hasta aquí, porque aunque me costó, lo hice con mucha ilusión.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes leen! ¡Y feliz segundo aniversario a todos/as los que forman parte del foro!

*Corre a terminar la segunda parte*

_**Crystalina.**_


	2. II

¡Perdón por la demora, Jacque! Espero que disfrutes esta última parte de este humilde fanfic n_n

* * *

**CONFESIONES**

**II**

* * *

Aquellos días previos al cumpleaños número dieciocho de la más pequeña de los Yagami habían transcurrido tranquilos y sin muchos cambios para la mayoría de los elegidos. Mientras que para algunos se hicieron interminables debido a las ansias por la llegada del día de la fiesta, o para otros habían sido emocionantes y demasiado cortos.

Para fortuna de Takeru, luego de aquel día que encontró por casualidad a Mimi en la biblioteca y le había recitado varios de sus versos, ella había pasado gran parte de esas dos semanas con él, incluso se había cumplido su deseo de escribir unas líneas estando ella presente. Por eso a él los días le habían parecido durar apenas un suspiro. Todo era tan perfecto como los mejores cuentos de príncipes azules y princesas rosas.

—Es tan lindo y… _real_ todo lo que dices, todo lo que escribes sobre el amor —dijo Mimi cuando Takeru terminó de recitar uno de sus versos. Su tono de voz extrañó a Takeru, de repente no parecía estar escuchando a la Mimi alegre que siempre había conocido—. Lástima que hay personas que se aprovechan del amor de otros y van por la vida rompiendo corazones y matando ilusiones.

Takeru frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso lo que le sucedía a Mimi? ¿Alguien había traicionado sus sentimientos? ¿Por eso la notó tan apagada en ese momento?

—Es parte de la vida —dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno—. Es verdad que nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte, pero quien ama está expuesto a eso.

»El amor te da alegrías y también sufrimientos. Y por eso es lo único que nos hace sentir realmente vivos.

—Aun así hay personas que debido a sus malas experiencias se niegan al amor y deciden no volver a enamorarse.

—Eso es imposible —negó Takeru—. Solo mira a tu alrededor, Mimi: estamos expuestos a enamorarnos cada vez que parpadeamos. —Se tumbó en la hierba verde, ella lo imitó—. Quien dice haber decidido no volver a enamorarse se miente de una manera tan absurda.

Mimi volteó su rostro para poder observarlo, atenta a cada una de sus palabras. ¿Era posible que un chico de apenas dieciocho años hablara así?

Takeru tenía la vista dirigida al cielo, que a esa hora de la mañana era tan azul como sus ojos.

—Nadie es inmune al amor —susurró él—. Sí, cuesta volver a confiar. Pero solo se trata de encontrar a la persona indicada. —Volvió su rostro hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida y tan dulce que la embelesó.

Ella quería creerle. ¡Cuánto deseaba creerle! Creer en ese amor del que él hablaba con tanta pasión; en ese amor que ella tanto había soñado encontrar, pero que cuando creía haberlo hecho, la habían defraudado de la manera más cruel.

En un momento se encontró tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que su amigo aún la contemplaba.

—¿Mimi? —la llamó al notar que había perdido su atención.

Fue entonces que ella volvió a centrar su vista en él. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, tanto que pudo verse reflejada en sus pupilas.

«¿Quién es ella, Takeru? ¿Quién es tu inspiración? ¿En quién piensas cuando hablas así del amor, provocando ese brillo en tus ojos?».

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —inquirió el chico.

Ella no contestó. Se enderezó rápidamente, esquivando su mirada. Cuánto hubiera querido que alguna vez le correspondieran de esa manera en el amor.

—Ya debo irme a casa —se apresuró a decir.

El volvió a encontrar raro su comportamiento. Incluso llegó a creer que él había dicho algo malo.

—S-sí, yo también. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—Claro.

* * *

_«Con todo mi corazón, Iori», _leyó en voz alta el final de la carta escrita de su puño y letra. La observó con un gesto de disconformidad y luego de meditarlo por un momento, dobló la hoja de papel en un movimiento rápido y la metió en un sobre antes de que la inseguridad lo venciera una vez más.

A sus pies, junto al escritorio, un cesto se desbordaba de una enorme cantidad de bollos de papel, algunos estaban llenos de tachones, otros apenas tenían escrita una línea. Nunca pensó que expresar los sentimientos con palabras fuera tan complicado.

Se enderezó, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de su habitación, camino a casa de Hikari. Estaba decidido: hoy le entregaría su confesión de amor a Miyako.

* * *

En la vivienda de los Yagami se encontraba todo listo para homenajear a la cumpleañera, incluso casi todos los invitados ya estaban presentes en el lugar. Por pedido de Hikari, la celebración se vio reducida a una simple y muy íntima reunión con sus amigos más cercanos, descartando la gran fiesta que con tanta ilusión habían organizado Taichi y Miyako.

—¡Yo voy! —gritó la castaña corriendo hacia la puerta, luego de haber escuchado el timbre.

En el camino tropezó con Jyou, quien casi deja caer una jarra repleta de jugo sobre la computadora de Koushiro; cruzó en medio de Daisuke y Miyako, que ya comenzaban su primera riña de la noche y de Ken, quien intentaba calmarlos; y tuvo que esquivar sin mucho éxito a una Sora cargada con bandejas de bocadillos, y si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Iori, éstos hubieran acabado regados en el suelo.

Al abrir la puerta se vio encandilada por dos pares de ojos azules.

—¡Felicidades! —Se adelantó el menor de los recién llegados y la abrazó dulcemente.

Ella, sin soltarlo, dirigió su mirada al mayor y le sonrió, notablemente emocionada de verlo allí.

Cando los amigos se separaron, la situación se tornó un tanto incómoda para Hikari y Yamato; ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa en saludarse. Takeru, percatándose, decidió intervenir de inmediato.

—No seas tímido, hermano: felicita a Hikari —instó en un tono divertido.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada. Se acercó apacible a Hikari y besó su mejilla. Ese simple contacto se sintió como un chispazo que electrizó a ambos.

—Felicidades…, hermosa —susurró lo último haciéndolo audible solo para ella e inevitablemente para su hermano que aún estaba junto a ellos.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —exclamó Mimi adentrándose de manera atropellada en la vivienda. Se abalanzó sobre Hikari, ignorando a los hermanos rubios, y la atrapó en un efusivo abrazo, luego la miró de pies a cabeza y añadió—: _Oh, my God._ ¡Amo tu vestido! —Hizo que la muchachita girara para poder apreciarla mejor—. ¡Está precioso!... Y tú también.

La homenajeada hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, un tanto cohibida por la atención que recibía en ese momento; pues todos tenían los ojos puestos en ella gracias a la estrepitosa entrada de Mimi.

Luego la recién llegada se acercó a saludar a los demás. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Takeru, ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se escabulló hacia la cocina para ayudar a Sora y a Jyou. Esa actitud hizo recordar al chico su extraño comportamiento de esa mañana.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Taichi apareciendo con un par de cervezas; le entregó una a Yamato—. Ahora que ya estamos todos, ¡que comience la fiesta!

Miyako vitoreó, ganándose un reproche de parte de Daisuke por ser tan escandalosa.

—Eh, yo también quiero una —se dirigió Takeru a Taichi, señalando la botella.

—Olvídalo, es solo para los adultos —le negó el moreno—. Pídele a Sora un vaso de jugo.

—¡Pero ya soy mayor!

—No esta noche —sentenció. Y el rubio se alejó resignado.

* * *

La fiesta transcurría muy tranquila, sin ningún hecho fuera de lo común: Daisuke comiendo por montones y Miyako regañándolo, Iori retraído en un rincón, Mimi charlando muy animada con Jyou y Koushiro, bajo la atenta mirada de Takeru, quien intentaba distraerse haciéndole conversación a Ken y Hikari, pero ésta última estaba más pendiente de que a su hermano no se le fuera la mano con el alcohol. Sora y Yamato, con la misma preocupación, estaban junto a él, intentando persuadirlo para que dejara de beber.

En ese momento Mimi se disculpó con los dos chicos y salió al balcón; Takeru contó hasta diez y disimuladamente fue tras ella. La encontró de espaldas a él, disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía su largo cabello.

—Mimi… —comenzó a decir para llamar su atención—, ¿estás bien?

Volteó a verlo un instante, sonriéndole con un encanto del que solo ella era capaz y rápidamente volvió su mirada al frente.

—Sí. Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

El asintió y no volvió a preguntar nada. Se mantuvieron sin hablar, mirando hacia la calle, a los autos que pasaban, las personas que iban y venían. Por momentos la miraba de soslayo, iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Nunca la vio tan hermosa y a la vez tan… _triste. _Tanto que tuvo que contener la imperiosa necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos y protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño.

* * *

—¡De acuerdo, _pelirroja_! —Se puso de pie Taichi—. Dejaré de beber, pero si tú bailas conmigo.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sora, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el centro de la sala; le indicó a Koushiro que subiera el volumen de la música y comenzó a moverse con pasos descoordinados, provocando incontrolables carcajadas en su compañera. Miyako no se quiso quedar atrás y arrastró a Ken a la improvisada pista de baile.

Hikari y Yamato se miraron y, sin decir una palabra, se escabulleron hacia la cocina. Ella entró primero, él la siguió.

—¿Justo _hoy_ tenía que venir a emborracharse? —se quejó ella, sus ojos vidriosos anunciaban su inminente llanto.

Él se acercó y puso un brazo en su hombro, en un intento de confortarla. Hikari se aferró a él y escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino.

* * *

—Siento haberme ido así hoy —susurró Mimi, quebrando por fin el silencio de sus voces.

—Eh… Descuida.

—¿Sabes por qué te pedí que recitaras tus versos para mí? —preguntó levantando la vista al cielo, vacio en apariencia, ya que las luces de los edificios no permitían apreciar ninguna estrella. Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, ella misma respondió—: Quería volver a ilusionarme con el amor.

Takeru se mostró confundido. No entendía a qué se refería.

—Así como me ilusionaba cuando de niña mis padres me leían cuentos de hadas y princesas —continuó—. Por eso cuando me dijiste que estabas escribiendo versos, no lo dudé dos veces, todo ocurrió en un segundo. Pensé: «Takeru es un chico muy dulce e inocente; seguro sus versos son rosas, bonitos, llenos del amor perfecto con el que una vez soñé».

»Y resultó no ser así.

»Con tus versos me mostraste las dos caras del amor: el sufrimiento y la alegría.

»Y hoy, en la conversación que tuvimos, me lo confirmaste. Y estoy muy agradecida contigo.

Takeru no contestó. Las palabras de Mimi le calaron tan hondo que se sintió incapaz de expresarse con las propias. Por eso lo siguiente que hizo ni siquiera lo pensó: desbordado por los sentimientos, la tomó por los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios, que debido a sus nervios y al ser una impetuosa iniciativa no tuvo la dulzura que se imaginó las veces que había soñado besarla por primera vez.

Cuando ella logró reaccionar, intentó zafarse de inmediato. Entonces él la soltó.

—Pero… ¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Me-me gustas, Mimi… —farfulló completamente sonrojado, intentando normalizar su respiración—. Siempre me has gustado. Todos mis versos los he escrito para ti. Tú los inspiraste.

Su confesión la dejó estupefacta. ¡No podía ser posible! Se tapó la boca e intentó contener sus lágrimas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba corriendo hacia la puerta del departamento de los Yagami, dejando en el balcón a un Takeru que se sintió incapaz de ir tras ella. Nadie en la sala la vio salir, ya que todos estaban entretenidos con el baile de Taichi y Miyako, quienes no estaban para nada sobrios.

En mitad de la sala, ambos cantaban y saltaban, riendo a carcajadas mientras chocaban entre ellos y con uno que otro mueble. En un intento malogrado de pirueta, la chica trastabillo y cayó. Iori, al verla tendida en el suelo, se apresuró a socorrerla; y junto a Ken lograron ponerla de pie y sentarla en el sillón.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ken.

—Mi tobillo… —chilló en respuesta.

—Déjame ver —pidió Jyou arrodillándose junto a ella.

Apenas tocó su pie para revisarlo, Miyako lanzó un alarido.

—Al parecer es solo una torcedura, pero necesitaras aplicar hielo.

—Voy por él —se ofreció Sora y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Taichi, quien sacó a relucir lo que le quedaba de sobriedad, la siguió, pero a paso lento, ella fue mucho más rápida.

* * *

—Taichi es un tonto —sollozó.

—Está bien. Podemos decirle mañana.

—Sí, como no. Con la resaca que tendrá no se soportará ni él.

Ese comentario y el tono de niña chiquita con que lo dijo hicieron que Yamato lanzara una carcajada.

—¡No te rías! —lo regañó apartándose de él, le dio un pequeño empujón que no lo movió ni un milímetro.

Él, sin poder contener el impulso, tomó entre sus manos el pequeño y dulce rostro de Hikari y la besó profundamente en los labios.

Con esa escena se topó Sora al cruzar la puerta, se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa. Pero sabiendo que Taichi venía detrás de ella, se volvió rápidamente para impedirle el paso.

—¡Eh, _pelirroja_! Ten cuidado —dijo el chico tras chocar con ella—, tal parece que yo bebo pero tú te emborrachas.

—No. Aguarda, Taichi —rogó inútilmente—, no entres ahí.

Pero Taichi soltándose de su agarre e ignorándola descaradamente entró. Sora se tapó los oídos y cerró con fuerza los ojos: no quería saber lo que seguía.

* * *

Quedó pasmado, completamente paralizado. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: su amigo m-a-n-o-s-e-a-n-d-o a su _hermanita_.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la rabia lo cegó por completo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Yamato arrinconado en el suelo.

Hikari sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en piedra. Las palabras que con tantas ganas hubiera gritado, se atoraron en su garganta. Lo que tanto había temido acababa de hacerse un hecho ante sus ojos.

Su hermano bramaba como un loco, mientras que con sus puños lanzaba golpes por doquier; algunos a la cara del rubio, otros a sus costillas, muchos acababan en el aire, debido a que sus reflejos habían disminuido por el efecto del alcohol.

Yamato solamente se defendía, no hacia el intento de devolver los golpes, pero sí contraatacaba sus recriminaciones.

¡Cómo te atreves a propasarte con mi hermanita!, vociferaba Taichi. ¡Se supone que las hermanas de los amigos son intocables! ¡Las cosas se dieron así! Yo no lo busqué, respondía Yamato. ¡Sora, haz algo!, rogó Hikari cuando pudo recuperar el habla. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No sé! Tú siempre logras detener sus peleas.

Los que estaban en la sala no tardaron en hacerse presentes, pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir en la disputa hasta que Sora se los pidió. Iori, Ken y Takeru intentaron separar a Taichi de Yamato, pero la rabia del chico era tan incontrolable que les fue imposible.

Parecía que el caos era interminable. Hasta que de pronto un grito pareció aplacar la furia de Taichi:

—¡AMO A HIKARI! —exclamó el rubio en la cara de su agresor mientras éste lo alzaba por el cuello de la camisa—. ¡LA AMO!

Los ojos azules parecieron explotar ante los cafés de Taichi, desbordaron de sinceridad y amor por aquella chica. Y el moreno supo entonces, aunque de momento no iba a admitirlo, que su amigo decía la verdad.

* * *

—¡Soy muy afortunada de tener a dos hombres que cuiden de mí! —exclamó Miyako colgándose de los hombros de Iori y Ken, quienes la habían acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa, dadas las condiciones en que se encontraba: ebria y accidentada.

—Qué cosas dices, Miyako —sonrió Ken—. Bueno, yo llego hasta aquí. Nos vemos mañana.

—Aguarda, Ken —lo detuvo la chica; y tomándolo de la camisa le dio un beso en la boca.

Miyako soltó a Ken y éste, completamente sonrojado, sin decir más, se fue.

Iori sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos; tantos como más tarde, esa misma noche, él mismo rompería la carta que con tanta ilusión había escrito y que debido a todo lo ocurrido, no había podido dársela. Ya no valía la pena.

* * *

—Eso es algo a lo que deberás acostumbrarte —decía Sora mientras sostenía unas compresas de hielo en los nudillos de Taichi.

—¡No voy a poder! —replicó mirando hacia donde Hikari curaba las heridas del rostro de Yamato con suma delicadeza y cariño; dándole pequeños besos en cada uno de los moretones—. ¡Eh, ustedes dos! —La pareja de novios volteó a mirarlo—. Nada de besitos ni mimitos cuando yo esté presente, ¿entendido?

Hikari suspiró con hartazgo, Yamato rodó los ojos. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

Desde que regresó de la fiesta de Hikari, Mimi no consiguió pegar un ojo en toda la noche, dándole vueltas y más vueltas a aquel beso.

En ese momento se encontraba desayunando con sus padres, o por lo menos su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos, navegando por ese mar azul que eran los ojos de Takeru.

Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo manejar ese asunto, cómo trataría al rubio la próxima vez que se lo encontrara. ¡Era el pequeño Takeru! Su más tierno amigo.

«El _pequeño _Takeru creció, nos pasa en altura y es mucho más maduro que cualquier chico de nuestra edad», escuchó la voz de Sora en su cabeza, diciéndole las mismas palabras que le había dicho esa mañana por teléfono.

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente y contuvo un quejido. ¿Por qué Takeru tenía que besarla cuando estaban tan bien así: siendo solo amigos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo, tan atento, tan dulce, tan sensible y tan... tan…? ¡GUAPO! Sí. Takeru era _muy_ guapo. Ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, muchas veces se había quedado colgada mirando su sonrisa; tan tierna que le recordaba a aquel niño llorón que conoció en el Digimundo; sus grandes y hermosos ojos…

«¡Un momento!»

Dio un respingo en su lugar, como si acabara de tener una extraña revelación.

—¡Me gusta Takeru! —musitó. Sus padres la miraron extrañados.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la vivienda.

—¡Mimi querida, no has terminado de desayunar! —llamó su madre.

—¡Luego, mamá! Tengo que hacer algo importante.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió abrumado por el sentimiento que le provocó la persona con que se encontró de frente. Era a la última que hubiera esperado ver.

—Mi-Mimi. Pero, qué sorpresa —tartamudeó—. Yo… siento mucho lo que suc...

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la muchacha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se lanzó a su boca.

El muchacho quedó tieso, incapaz de responder a tan efusivo gesto de la castaña. Sentía que flotaba, que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y volaba por los cielos.

Ella lo soltó. Y al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, lo miró desilusionada.

—¿Acaso no te gustó? —reprochó como si fuera una niña, con su ceño muy fruncido.

La pregunta de Mimi lo devolvió a la realidad y antes de que se arruinara tan soñado momento se apresuró a decir:

—¡Claro que me gustó, Mimi! Me… encantó.

—Pues entonces… ¡Bésame, Takeru! —ordenó jalándolo hacia ella.

Y así se unieron, esta vez sí, en el más dulce de los besos.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Mil disculpas, Jacque! Ya sé que quedó un poco corto y apresurado. ¿Hay poco Yamakari en este capítulo? Sí, también lo sé. Pero ya te dije: voy a compensarte por publicar tarde. Y ahora también por los escasos momentos de tu OTP. n_n

¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

_**Crystalina.**_


End file.
